Star Wars Rise and Fall of the Empire
by Beifong224
Summary: AU. Our Story starts off during Order 66 and shows how the Clone troopers and Jedi fight together to end the reign of the Sith. Please review i really like your feedback and what i can improve or what u would like to see
1. Order 66

The 501st Legion silently marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple with their new lord Darth Vader. All the 501st Clone troopers knew what was about to happen what they were about to do. A few of the Clones might have had doubts but orders were orders. This night the Jedi would not survive. Operation Knightfall was about to begin

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the sinkhole world of Utapau Republic forces were pushing back the droid forces. As more LAAT/i gunships flew into the city bringing more 212th Clone troopers the population of the CIS was dwindling. AT-TE and AT-RT also had great affect in driving the Separatists into Pau City's inner region.

"Sergeant over here!" ordered a Paratrooper who was taking care of a wounded Clone trooper. A nearby LAAT/i brought in more Clone troopers. "All red units let's go, let's go!" A Clone trooper said as he got on the back of an LM-432 crab droid and fired his DC15s carbine destroying the droid and another nearby crab droid. Clone Lieutenant Boil was shooting B1 and B2 droids while an AT-TE supported him and his platoon. Boil shot a B1 in the head and with the help of Trapper gunned down the last B2 droid.

"Boil go report to Cody that the droid forces are getting pushed back into the inner-city we can handle this" said Trapper as he ordered the AT-TE to advance. An LAAT/i picked up Boil and delivered him to Cody's position.

"Commander the clankers are being pushed back into the inner-city we should have Pau city in no time." Reported Boil

"Excellent. Boil you are one of my best men I could never replace you and it's an honor to fight along your side in the last battle of the Clone Wars." Said the Clone Commander

"Thank you Commander, I'm glad I made you proud." Replied Boil

"Right. Now let's end this fight so we can all go back home!" Cody said

"Yes Sir!" Boil took a platoon to advance into the city. Meanwhile Obi Wan was riding Boga through the city passing thousands of Clones and droids. Commander Cody heard Boga and turned around to see General Kenobi and the lizard approaching him.

"Commander, contact your troops tell them to move to the higher levels." Said Obi Wan

"Very good sir Oh, and by the way…" Cody took out Kenobi's lightsaber "I'll think you'll be needing this" finished the Commander as he handed Kenobi his saber.

"Thank you Cody, now let's get a move on we got a battle to win here!" replied Kenobi as he rode off to the Separatist HQ. Cody said a "Yes Sir!" and saw his General and best friend ride off for a little bit before putting on his helmet. Boil and his platoon were keeping the nearby AT-TE safe from tri droids. Cody then heard a beeping sound coming from one of his compartments and took out his communicator. When he activated it he saw a deformed Chancellor in dark robes.

_*Commander Cody, the time has come execute Order 66* _

Cody hesitated for a split second before replying "Yes my Lord!" Cody then looked up at Kenobi's position that was currently scaling the cliff. Boil also received the order via helmet commlink. Cody then whistled to the AT-TE gunner and pointed to Obi Wan saying "Blast HIM!" As the AT-TE fired its main canon Boga sensed this and got in the way of the shot causing her to lose her footing and fall into the sinkhole with Kenobi. As Boil watched this he couldn't hold back a feeling of regret as he saw the Jedi plummet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Mygeeto the Republic forces were fighting on the long bridges of Mygeeto as Octuptarra droids, B2 and B1 droids were trying to hold them back. Commander Bacara with Commander Jet took some cover behind some debris when Bacara heard a beeping sound. The Commander took out his communicator which revealed the Chancellor.

_*Commander Bacara, execute Order 66*_

Jet also received the message as did all the Galactic Marines. Bacara quickly got up from his position and started to advance with a cadre of Marines. General Mundi oblivious to the order was busy deflecting laser bolts until one Octuptarra shot a missile at a UT-AT on the bridge. Mundi rallied his troopers and said "Come on!" As he charged into battle Bacara and his Marines stopped, like Cody Bacara hesitated due to his friendship with the General but eventually fired. Ki Adi Mundi deflected a handful of shots killing three Marines but Bacara shot his stomach rendering Mundi incapable of defending himself while the rest of the Marines bombarded him with laser bolts eventually killing him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luminara Unduli was currently fighting on Kashyyyk destroying the advancing droid forces alongside Clone Captain Draa and his men. The Wookies also helped her by disassembling droids and shooting them with their bowcasters. Draa ordered a rocket trooper to destroy an advancing NR-N99 tank droid. The trooper fired and destroyed it right before it was about to run over Luminara. Meanwhile an AT-AP came from behind them for fire support Luminara then ordered her troopers to charge into the battle. Captain Draa and his men eagerly followed her destroying many tank droids and B1 and B2 droids along with a couple of DSD1 dwarf spider droids. Wookie flutter craft and Catamaran tried to assist her with some air support but most were taken down by HMP droid gunships. Luckily AT-AP's shot them down.

Captain Draa then put his hand to the side of his helmet and the order came in _*Execute Order 66* _Draa and his men drew they're DC15S and DC15A rifles and zapped her. After all Luminara did they couldn't kill her, her unconscious body was taken on a gurney attached to a BARC speeder and she was taken to an A6 juggernaut were more of Draa's men were at and they made sure she was alright. Another A6 juggernaut saw Quinlan Vos on the observation platform of another A6 and Commander Faie ordered his juggernaut to fire at Vos'. The blast killed Vos and his body incinerated on Kachirino's beach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Felucia Aayla Secura had just finished killing an Acklay which her troopers were getting sick of seeing throughout the forest. As the convoy and her troopers moved up she heard a sound and ordered her troops to halt.

_*Commander Bly, execute Order 66*_

"Bly do you think its droids?" Aayla asked her Clone Commander.

"No" his response was quick and sounded a bit harsh. She then continued to advance her convoy until she saw OG-9 homing spider droids and an AAT in battle formation with battle droids surrounding them. Commander Bly, Galle, and the Lieutenants waited until Aayla was distracted and raised they're DC15S and DC15A rifles. Fortunately Aayla got out her blue lightsaber and deflected the shots and force pushed the Clones back. She escaped into the jungle leaving Commander Bly and his Lieutenants depressed that they ran off the Jedi they respected the most.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the skies of Cato Neimoidia Plo Koon and a squadron of Arc-170s were patrolling the area this was one of the last patrols before they leave with the 104th and go to Coruscant. After a few minutes they were heading back to their Venator, and then Captain Jag received a transmission.

_*Execute Order 66*_

Despite Jag's feelings toward the general he replied with an "It will be done my Lord" and fired upon Plo Koon's fighter. However Plo Koon ejected and landed on one of the bridge cities, an AT-TE appeared behind Plo Koon and fired at the Arc-170s blowing them out of the sky.

Commander Wolffe and Wolfpack walked alongside the AT-TE and they lowered their rifles and carbines.

"General Koon, are you alright?" asked Wolffe putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Commander thank you for your help" replied Plo Koon.

"We ain't going to let you die like that general" said Wolffe as he ordered his troopers to move on to the Republic Venator were Admiral Coburn was awaiting them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on Saleucami Commander Neyo was at the Republic base he was going to inform his general Stass Allie that some droids were spotted in the area. As he was about to go into her tent she came out.

"OH! Commander I wasn't expecting you" she said.

"No worries General however some droids have been reported near the area" Allie was surprised about this Saleucami had fallen and she was certain all droids in the area had been destroyed.

"Commander bring one of your Lieutenants were going to scout the area" Stass Allie ordered.

"Yes Sir, Right away!" After grabbing one of his troopers Neyo ordered that Razor and Stak of Lightning Squadron to take command while he was gone. A couple of minutes later Neyo and his Lieutenant were riding on BARC speeders right behind Stass Allie who was riding a 74-Z speeder. So far there were no droids in sight; Allie started to wonder if it was just a bad report.

Neyo then lifted his fingers to the side of his helmet due to an encrypted message _*Commander Neyo, execute Order 66*_ Neyo nodded and looked at his trooper they both pulled back a few feet from Allie and they fired. Her speeder was sent flying through the air and crashing into rocks before finally landing in a small pond. The Clone troopers were about to continue the recon mission but then they both realized they just shot their best friend. Both troopers immediately stopped and drove back to Stass Allie's body. Neyo took her pulse she was still alive thankfully.

"Razor, Stak get me a gunship and make sure to bring some medics General Allie is going to need lots of help" said Neyo

_*But sir isn't she a traitor?* _asked Razor

"Listen trooper has the general done anything that is treasonous?" asked Neyo who was becoming ever more worried about Allie.

_*No sir! We'll send a gunship down there immediately*_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Commander Appo's 501st Legion was wreaking havoc on the Jedi Temple. Appo and a squadron managed to surround a Jedi and gun him down. Around Appo other troopers were shooting Jedi in the back or throwing grenades at them. One trooper distracted a Jedi while another came around and shot him. Others shot the Jedi from a distance. Appo then saw another Jedi and went up to her and quickly dodged her saber before shooting her in the back. An AT-RT then burst through a wall and began to finish off the Jedi. Appo and his men advanced through a hallway were huge windows were overlooking Coruscant. A handful of Jedi ignited their sabers and attacked the Clones. Appo and his men scattered avoiding the sabers, they quickly turned around catching the Jedi of guard and shot all of them.

"Come on! We've got rooms to clear out!" Appo waved his hand and ordered his troopers to advance. The Clones opened a door to a room where they saw younglings. Appo and his men drew their blasters and fired. When the Clone Commander saw the dead kids he couldn't believe what he had done _"Is there honor in this" _He thought before moving on to meet up with Vader at the communications room.

"Appo have assassins posted here guard the beacon with your lives" ordered Vader

"Yes Sir!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The battle continued on Kashyyyk, to Wookies kept firing at a NR-N99 droid tank until it blew up sending one of the droids on it flying through the battlefield. From behind the seawall A6 juggernauts charged into battle spraying missiles into the advancing droid ranks. The charge was assisted with AT-AP walkers, ISP swamp speeders, and AT-RT walkers. In the sky Wookies on flutter craft shot at HMP droid gunships crashing them on the beach.

As the battle ensued Commander Gree received a message on his communicator. He took out his communicator and a mysterious figure that Gree could only assume as the Chancellor due to it being such an encrypted message.

_*Commander Gree it is time, execute Order 66*_

"It'll be done my lord" As the mysterious figure disappeared Commander Gree thought again about his decision he crumbled his communicator and threw it off the platform. The Commander ordered his Lieutenant to stand down "Master Yoda the Chancellor has ordered your execution"

"Hmmm… But agree with his decision you do not?" Yoda asked turning around to look at the Commander.

"No sir. We must get you off world before Faie and his troopers suspect anything" The Commander explained. Yoda agreed so he got on Chewbacca's back and soon the Clone Lieutenant, Tarful, Chewbacca and Gree with Yoda went as fast as they can to the mountains.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Senator Organa saw the flames coming from the Jedi Temple and decided to land on his speeder on one of the landing platforms he was met by Commander Appo and his 501st Clone troopers.

"What's going on here?" demanded Senator Organa but he was halted by Appo.

"There's been a rebellion, sir. Don't worry. The situation is under control. I'm sorry, sir. It's time for you to leave" Commander Appo and his Clones drew their DC15S carbines on the Senator.

"And so, it is" As Bail was leaving the scene a Jedi padwan Zett Jukassa jumped out behind Appo and his Clone troopers, the Jedi managed to slash Clone trooper and cut another's leg off also he injured Commander Appo. More troopers came out of the hanger led by Sergeant Fox. Zett managed to deflect to blaster bolts and kill two troopers before Sergeant Fox and his men shot him.

"NO!" Bail yelled as the 501st troopers took aim. Organa left the Temple on speeder; he was not pursued due to Sergeant Fox saying "Don't worry about him. Let him go"

Organa horrified of what he saw left Coruscant on the Sundered Heart determine to save Jedi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Utapau Commander Cody was being informed of Kenobi's whereabouts by a Paratrooper.

"Did you find Kenobi?" asked the Commander

"Sir nobody could've survived that fall" the Paratrooper exclaimed.

"Get your men on the ship. Move it!" Cody ordered as more Utapauns were taken into custody. Kenobi overheard and decided that now was the time to leave. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Kashyyyk the homes of the Wookies were bombed and an AT-RT patrol was scouting the area for Wookie rebels.

"All these Wookies are dead. Move to the East!" ordered an ARF trooper aka AT-RT driver commander.

"Yes Sir!" Two AT-RTs went to the East, others headed north.

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Kashyyyk an escape pod and a Jedi interceptor were hidden behind the jungle growth.

"You better get moving Commanders before Faie and his men find you" Gree explained. Luminara and Yoda said their goodbyes to Gre, Draa, and the Wookies Chewbacca and Tarfful before they left Kashyyyk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Along the way Kenobi eluded AT-RTs and troopers even an A6 juggernaut. As he got closer he was met by Boil and a squadron of Clones that included Wooley (now a Paratrooper) and Trapper.

"General Kenobi you live?!" Boil was surprised he thought for sure the General died, Kenboi ignited his saber but Boil told him to put it down then he and his squad showed Kenobi the way to Grievous' starfighter. Obi Wan left the planet unseen by any other Clones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This is the end of Chapter 1. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon but please review what you think about it.**


	2. Fall of the Republic

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Despite suffering from an injury Commander Appo was ready to go back on the frontlines. By this point the 501st Legion now had complete control of the Temple. Appo walked through the destroyed hallways of the Temple looking at what his troopers and he did. The Commander looked at the carnage and frowned behind his helmet.

'What have we done?' Appo thought, he had no quarrel with the Jedi in fact he respected them especially Skywalker and Kenobi. Now at least at the Temple the Jedi were killed even the young ones. He personally killed a few younglings himself but regretted his actions. During Operation: Knightfall he found another group of younglings, however unlike his brothers especially Bow he didn't kill them instead a squadron and he helped Master Shaak Ti in getting them to safety. That was the last time he saw Shaak Ti after that she disappeared into the Temple probably to fight Vader or kill more Clones either way Appo and his men couldn't find her. Suddenly he had an incoming transmission. Appo put his fingers to his helmet and activated his helmet comm.

"This Appo what is it?"

"_Appo this is Bow what do we do with the prisoners?" _

"Lock them up they pose no threat," Appo responded at least he could save a few more Jedi.

"_But sir-"_

"That is an order Lieutenant, follow it!" Appo quickly silenced his lieutenant. Personally Appo never really liked Bow he was a cold and uncaring second in command, but the thing that really ticked off Appo about Bow was that he had no problem killing innocents armed or unarmed. His thoughts were interrupted by ARC trooper Jesse who had something to report to him.

"Commander, Rex is here" Jesse said. Both troopers quickly started to walk towards the entrance of the Temple but looked at the dead corpses of the Jedi and their brothers.

"Was it all worth it Jesse?" Appo asked. Jesse was a little taken back by the sudden question but finally responded.

"I just followed the orders, but now looking back it was pretty brutal especially on the younglings," Jesse said. Appo least had some comfort that he wasn't the only one feeling sorry for the Jedi. When they got outside to the Temple steps the sun was starting to rise. Rex greeted the troopers.

"Captain it's good to see you" Appo said.

"Likewise, Appo just got new orders from the Chancellor we are to assist the Shock troopers in patrolling the city and kill any Jedi," Rex said. Appo needed to ask him a question.

"Rex, can I speak with you alone?" Appo asked. Rex nodded and walked with Appo.

"Rex, how have you been dealing with the new orders?"

"It's not easy, after fighting for 3 years with'em it was just felt wrong pulling the trigger on them, how about you?" Rex asked.

"Same, at first it was following orders now it's just horrible, Jesse feels the same way," Appo said.

"So does Kix, however I heard Bow doesn't feel the same way," Rex said.

"It's true he's cruel and actually felt pleasure in killing Jedi"

"Let's keep an eye on him, come on let's get on the gunships," with that Appo, Rex, Jesse, and Kix boarded the LAAT/I gunships and left the Temple leaving a company behind to guard the Temple.

**Pau City, Utapau**

"Sir I have just received word from Boil that General Kenobi is alive and has escaped Utapau," Crys said. Commander Cody surprisingly remained calm.

"Alright Crys but what about the insurgents?" asked Cody. Crys took a step back; ever since the new orders Cody became an even stricter commander the fact that he remained calm was worrying.

"Sir did you hear me General Kenobi left the system," Crys repeated.

Cody sighed "I know but just let him go he's not our problem any longer, now tell me about the insurgents."

"Trapper's unit is trying to flush them out with little success," Crys said.

"Get Trapper some reinforcements and increase patrols," The Clone commander replied. Crys then left the room with new orders. Cody sighed he still was having trouble adjusting to the orders. He truly didn't want to fire on Kenobi but the damn inhibitor chip forced him to. Now his clone troopers and he were converted from liberators to subjugators.

'Were did it all go wrong' Cody thought.

**Cato Neimoidia Orbit**

Plo Koon was in the main hangar of the Venator Class Star Destroyer Liberator. He was lucky enough that his battalion the 104th didn't betray him. The Jedi master headed up to the bridge where Admiral Coburn and Clone Commander Wolffe were waiting for him. As Plo Koon got to the bridge he was greeted by the officers.

"Thank the force you are alive General Plo Koon," Admiral Coburn said.

"It is good to be here Admiral; however I must ask why you didn't kill me?" Plo Koon asked.

"General we've fought with you on many battles through the Clone Wars and in my experience you are no traitor and you've been a great friend," Commander Wolffe said. Plo Koon smiled behind his mask and patted the Commander's shoulder.

"General from what we've heard not many Jedi have survived, and the Temple is in ruins. Also Coruscant is completely locked down," Admiral Coburn said.

"Admiral, activate Jedi emergency code Nine Thirteen," Plo Koon ordered. Coburn did as ordered and activated the channel.

"This is Jedi Master Plo Koon is anyone out there?" Plo Koon said. In seconds a hologram of Bail Organa appeared.

"_Plo Koon it is nice to hear from you, have your clone troopers turned on you too?"_ asked Bail.

"No Senator but I understand the situation is dire where can I find you?" Plo Koon asked.

"_We are sending you our coordinates now, we have already picked up Masters Yoda and Luminara may the force be with you," _with that the senator ended the transmission.

"Commander, can you spare me a ship? It's too dangerous for me to stick around for long,"

"We have one Jedi interceptor in the hangar waiting for you sir!"

"Good; Commander when the time is right I promise to come back for all of you," Plo Koon said. The Commander smiled, and thanked the general. After that Plo Koon left for the hangar, he said his last goodbyes to Wolfpack and the 104th then left. The Jedi Master locked onto one of the hyperspace rings and punched in the coordinates. In seconds he reached the _Sundered Heart _and boarded.

**Utapau Orbit**

Thanks to Boil and his troopers Obi wan managed to escape Utapau and was now calling for help.

"Emergency Code Nine Thirteen, I have no contact on this frequency. Are there any Jedi out there… anywhere?" Kenobi heard a static beeping sound and a fuzzy hologram appears.

"_Master…. Kenobi…."_

"I've locked on repeat" The fuzzy hologram comes into focus and its Bail Organa.

"_Master Kenobi?"_

"Senator Organa! My Clone troops turned on me… I need help" Obi Wan said.

"_We have just rescued Master Yoda, Luminara, and Plo Koon. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates" _Kenobi was happy at least a few other Jedi survived. With that he entered hyperspace.

**Republic encampment, Saleucami **

Commander Neyo was worried for Stass Allie's life. Over the course of the Clone Wars he had been close friends with Adi Gallia and Allie and now he betrayed her. Thank the force Stass Allie survived the blast and was now in the infirmary.

"How is she holding up?" Neyo asked Razor.

"She's stable Commander, don't worry were doing all we can," Razor said. The lieutenant returned to the infirmary to help Stak. Neyo had already talked with Commander Bacara and Jet and they had the same feeling of regret about gunning down Mundi. Neyo decided to go on a scouting mission and grabbed an AT-RT.

"Is he doing okay Razor?" Stak asked.

"He cares about Allie a lot he cares for her, I think he just need to cool his head," Razor responded. The brothers then continued helping Allie.

_**Sundered Heart**_

Obi Wan finally boarded Senator Organa's ship. Waiting for him were Plo Koon, Luminara, Yoda, and Bail. Luminara instantly ran up and hugged him an embrace Obi Wan happily returned. Then they started to talk with Organa.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi Wan asked.

"Heard from no one have we," Yoda said.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Temple that's why I went to find other Jedi like Yoda and Luminara," Organa said.

"Although it appears not all Clone troopers obeyed the order," Luminara said.

"Yes the 104th have sworn absolute loyalty to the Jedi," Plo Koon said.

"Received a code message we have," Yoda said.

"It states that all Jedi must return to the Temple that the war is over," Organa said. The other Jedi were surprised by this.

"Well then we must go back, Master if we don't others will be killed," Obi Wan said with Luminara and Plo Koon agreeing.

"I agree and a little more knowledge might light our way" Yoda said and with that it was settled.

**Undercity, Coruscant**

He was beaten, bruised, and weak he felt as if he couldn't even stand. Even trying to open his eyes was painful. All he could remember was Sidious and Anakin. Anakin! That bastard betrayed him by saving Sidious. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a certain Togruta and a Nautolan.

"Master Windu your awake!"


	3. Rise of the Empire

**Felucia**

Aayla was in distress, the soldiers she fought alongside for three years betrayed her. She was also being hunted by the Clone troopers of the 327th Star Corps. Aayla looked up at the sky and saw several LAAT/I gunships patrol the jungle dropping off troopers to search for her. Aayla kept leaping from tree to tree trying to avoid the Clone troopers. She was also injured by a blaster bolt to the stomach from Commander Bly. Bly she trusted him the most and on a certain level loved the company of the Commander than all of a sudden it's as if the Clone Wars never happened and Aayla was a criminal.

'Bly, why did you do it?' Aayla thought but her thoughts were interrupted by Clone troopers led by Lieutenant Galle. Galle and his troopers were right below her, it was time to get some pay back. Aayla ignited her lightsaber and jumped down right on the squadron.

"General Secura!" Aayla attacked the troopers. She charged into the squad and slashed a trooper's chest, she then stabbed another. The Clones barely had time to open fire on Aayla however she deflected most of the blaster bolts redirecting them at the troopers. Aayla ran up to the Clones and sliced off one's leg and another's arm.

Galle knew that killing Secura wasn't the objective. Commander Bly gave strict orders not to kill her, to the Clones of the 327th Star Corps Aayla was not just a Jedi General but a close friend and after that BS they pulled trying to assassinate her it was going to be hard to convince her that the Star Corps was on her side. Meanwhile the Clone troopers were surrounding Aayla; Galle saw this as an opportunity to stun her. Galle set his DC15S to stun and zapped her. The Twi'lek fell to the ground unconscious.

"This is Galle, Bly we found her"

"_Excellent bring her to the camp"_ Bly ordered over the comlink.

"Yes sir!" Galle ordered his men to carry Aayla onto the LAAT/I gunship and they flew towards the camp.

**Undercity, Coruscant**

"How are you feeling Mace?" The Nautolan asked.

"Horrible," Mace said then continued "How are you alive, Kit?"

"Palpatine may have slashed my stomach but thanks to Ahsoka we are both alive. Unfortunately the same can't be said for Saesee Tiin or Agen Kolar." The Nautolan looked down in sadness remembering how his friends died. Mace also remembered his hand being cut off by Anakin. The master looked down to see it had been replaced by a metal hand.

"What happened while I was unconscious?" Mace asked. Kit looked grim and was about to answer but Ahsoka entered the room.

"Palpatine ordered the clone trooper legions to kill their own Jedi officers and has attacked the Temple; Coruscant is also on full military lock down," Mace couldn't believe the news that came out of Ahsoka's mouth. This was the nightmare the Jedi had always feared. Meanwhile he looked at Ahsoka and smiled, this former Padawan had saved him from certain death; he needed to apologize to her for the whole Jedi bombing incident.

"Padawan Tano you have my thanks and a long awaited apology," Ahsoka smirked she had finally gotten what she wanted from Windu an apology. Ahsoka then hugged the Master Jedi.

**91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps encampment****, Saleucami **

Commander Neyo jumped off his AT-RT and immediately went to the infirmary; Razor and Stak had reported to him that Stass Allie had woken up. He rushed into the infirmary and saw the Tholothian wide awake. Razor and Stak walked out of the room leaving Neyo and Allie alone. The Clone commander took off his helmet so he could look his Jedi general straight into her eyes. From what he could see his general was pissed off.

"You backstabbing bastard!" Allie yelled. Stass slapped him across the face.

"I deserved that," Neyo said as he felt his cheek. "But look I didn't want to shoot you down, something happened like I was entranced to kill you. However I brought you back here, I saved your life!"

"You have a weird way of showing that you're loyal," Stass Allie scoffed.

Neyo walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. Stass was ready to use the force but when she looked into Neyo's eyes they told her he wouldn't hurt her.

"Look I don't want to lose you Stass, you are one of the most important people in my life, to lose you would be inconceivable," Stass brought her hand to Neyo's cheek and smiled.

**Mygeeto Capital City, Mygeeto**

Commander Bacara looked over at the battlefield on a LAAT/I gunship. He had been in many battles during his service to the Republic but Mygeeto had rocked him to the core. Bacara and Jet had lost hundreds of the Galactic Marines and an old friend. Ki Adi Mundi did not deserve to die by the hand of his own troopers. Bacara was disgusted by the thought that he was the first one to pull the trigger. Jet also hated the fact that Mundi was dead. However a special division of the Galactic Marines lead by Commander Keller was happy that Ki Adi Mundi was dead. Bacara's blood boiled whenever he thought of the smirk on Keller's face.

"Pilot here's a good area to land!" Bacara ordered, the pilot landed the LAAT/I gunship where Commander Jet was awaiting Bacara.

"How are you doing Bacara?" Jet asked.

"It's a living hell just thinking about his death," Bacara replied.

"Well let's just keep trying to survive," Jet said.

"What's the situation here?" Bacara asked trying to think of something else. Commander Jet pulled out his holoprojector and showed him a map of the city.

"Even though the CIS have been pushed back they still have a large presence in the capital; specifically here and here," Jet pointed to two buildings one on the main street and then one was the government's building. Bacara and Jet started to work out a plan.

"Alright Jet, we'll go up the main road with a battalion of troopers and AT-RT backed up by IFTX tanks. Then will flank them with a combined assault of troopers UT-ATs and AT-APs," Commander Bacara said. Jet agreed with the plan and both in a few minutes got into position.

Jet was with his troopers at the front of the assault force. He was waiting for Bacara's go ahead. A few minutes passed before Jet got Bacara's go ahead.

"Men move forward!" The battalion advanced on the main road. The Clones were ready for whatever would happen. The troopers armed themselves with DC-15Ss and the DC-15As. As the troopers marched down the street, nothing happened; the city was like a ghost town.

"Uhh sir are you sure the enemy is here?" one of the troopers asked.

"That's what our intelligence says," Jet replied.

"It could've be—Ahh!" A sniper took out the Clone trooper. The troopers immediately took cover, while the IFTX tanks shot rockets in the direction of the laser bolts. On the streets a company of droids that consisted of B1, B2, dwarf spider droids and two AATs. The spec ops troopers took cover and started to fire at the droids. Commander Jet took out his pistols and started to fire. AT-RT walkers reinforced the clone line while the IFTX tanks faced off against the AATs.

"Really hope Bacara knows what he's doing!" Jet said.

**Jedi Temple**

Yoda, Obi Wan, Luminara, and Plo Koon were currently in a battle with the detachment of 501st troopers left to guard the temple. Yoda deflected several blaster bolts back at the troopers; the Jedi master also forced pushed two clones back. Yoda ran up to the troopers and cut off one's arm then threw his saber into a trooper's chest. Luminara slashed a clone's stomach and cut off another's leg. Luminara then decapitated another trooper. Plo Koon fought the troopers as well, he stabbed a trooper coming up from behind and deflected blaster bolts at the incoming clones. Obi Wan deflected blaster bolts at several troopers; he forced pushed three clones before stabbing another. As Yoda slit a trooper's throat he deflected a blaster bolt at the last clone trooper standing. The Jedi turned off their sabers and began to walk into the temple. The Jedi led by Yoda entered the destroyed temple and saw the tragedy of it all. On the temple's sacred grounds were the spilled blood of clone troopers and Jedi including younglings.

Obi Wan kneeled in front of a youngling and felt no pulse or any sign of life.

"Killed not by Clones, this Padawan but by a lightsaber," Yoda said.

"Who could've done this?" Obi Wan asked. As the Jedi wondered a LAAT/I gunship appeared and opened its door panels, fast ropping several troopers of the 501st. Along with the standard troopers, two Clone Blaze troopers jumped down from the gunship. The Clone sergeant leading them laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha if it isn't my lucky day Jedi all served up to me on a silver platter, I'm sure as hell I'm gonna get a promotion; TAKE THEM!" the sergeant said. A Blaze trooper swung at Master Plo Koon but the Jedi easily dodged the arm and cut it off with his saber. Master Plo then dug his saber right into the Blaze trooper's chest killing him.

Luminara and Obi Wan simultaneously sliced off the second Blaze trooper's arms, and then Obi Wan slashed the trooper's head. The rest of the Clones started to fire upon the Jedi. The Jedi deflected the shots taking out some of the clone troopers. Luminara ran up to the clones and impaled one before cutting down more troopers. Another group of troopers charged at Yoda. The Jedi Master easily cut them down. As Yoda killed the last Clone trooper the Clone sergeant was backing away slowly. Master Plo Koon force pushed him into a pillar breaking the Clone's bones. The group steadily made their way up to the beacon control room.

**Pau City, Utapau**

Commander Cody, Boil, and Oddball were looking at a holomap of Pau City discussing battle plans.

"Commander my troopers have successfully cleared out any resistance on levels 6-10," Boil said.

"And we have full control of the skies," Oddball added.

"Good, have Trapper and Wooley clear out the rest of the city levels so we can finally secure this damn planet," Cody ordered. At that moment a large hologram appeared on the holotable and it showed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He was delivering a speech to the Senate. The three Clone troopers began to listen.

"_And the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated," _The Senate clapped as the news was delivered. The chamber fell silent as Palpatine continued.

"_The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger!" _The chamber was filled with cheers and applause with the exceptions of a few disloyal Senators mainly from Naboo, Alderaan, Onderon, and Pantora.

"_In order to ensure our security and continuing stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first GALACTIC EMPIRE!" _The Senators went wild with hundreds of applause and cheers to their new Emperor Palpatine.

"I can't believe it he did the unthinkable," Cody said as he and his men were confused and a bit disgusted at the sudden shift of government. It's tragic the Clones didn't have a choice; now they would have to get used to being called imperial stormtroopers. Cody really wished he could go back in time and prevent Order 66.


End file.
